


Shenanigans

by espioc



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pranks, Starscream has a crush, partying sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream has a crush, Wheeljack has a prank. They end up going hand in hand.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request, sorry about the pacing and editing, hope you enjoy anyways.

“Heeeey Screamer,” Skywarp called, teleporting directly on top of his room mate. Starscream groaned and swatted Skywarp in the face as he rolled over.

Skywarp bobbed up and down, making the berth rock.

“You've been sleeping all day. Come on lazy aft.”

Starscream tugged the blanket over his head as much as he could.

“Are you coming to the party or not?” Skywarp asked, ceasing his bobbing. Starscream took the pillow out from under his head and smacked Skywarp with it.

“You're only going because your stupid crush will be there,” Starscream said.

Skywarp stole the pillow and smacked Starscream in the head with it.

“So?” Skywarp said. “that's the only reason you'd be going.”

“Don't be stupid.”

“It's not stupid, you've been making googoo eyes at Wheeljack since Skyfire introduced you to him.

Starscream peaked his head out from under the blanket. “Wheeljack's going to be there?”

Skywarp nodded. “Mhmm,”

Starscream sat up and flung the blanket off himself. In trying to untangle himself from Skywarp he fell face first off the berth.

“Idiot,” Starscream screeched, “why didn't you tell me earlier.”

Skywarp shifted so he was seated on the edge of the berth. “I just thought you'd come either way.”

“I hate parties,” Starscream bit out, digging his soap out from underneath the berth.

Skywarp smiled and swung his legs. “but you love Wheeljack.”

“I do not love Wheeljack. I like Wheeljack. He's good at conversation.”

Skywarp brightened his eyes and put his clasped hands below his chin. “oh Wheeljack,” he said, making a mockery of Starscream's voice. “sweep me away in those big strong arms of yours you- good conversationalist you.”

Starscream grabbed his alarm clock from the table and chucked it right at Skywarp head.

* * *

Starscream kept his wings hiked. His talons fiddled against the edge of his arm where he placed them then unplaced them then placed them again. He glanced around the crowd of already half overcharged people.

“Starscream!” Skyfire called from across the yard. He pardoned his way through the crowd to make it to the gate where Skywarp and Starscream still stood searching for their reason for being there.

“Hey big guy,” Skywarp said. “seen Thundercracker?”

“I think he's inside,” Skyfire said, pointing to the back door of the house.

“Sweet.”

Skywarp disappeared in a flash of purple, leaving Starscream and Skyfire alone. Relatively speaking.

“I haven't seen Wheeljack yet,” Skyfire said. “I think he got held up in the lab.”

Starscream glanced off, squeezing his arm. “why would I care about that?” He asked.

Skyfire smile fell. “well you like him, don't you?”

Starscream shrugged. “I don't know, I never said that. He's nice I guess.”

Skyfire leaned back a bit. “oh,” he stood there for a second. “Oh. Oh, I get it.”

“Get what?”

“Just it.”

Thundercracker appeared beside Skyfire.

“What are we getting?”

“That Starscream doesn't have a huge crush on Wheeljack,” Skyfire said.

“Oh,” Thundercracker held out, nodding his head wide. “Right. Right. No, that's not a thing at all.”

“Nope.”

Skywarp leaped right in.

“Fragged into Oblivion you say? No, Starscream doesn't want that from Wheeljack. No way. But what a concept.”

Starscream sneered. “you people are crazy.”

“At least we're not in denial,” Thundercracker said before taking a sip of his drink. “Be real, Screamer, what’s so bad about having a crush on Wheeljack?”

“Afraid you're out of his league?” Skywarp teased.

“Of course not,” Starscream snapped.

“Then what is it?”

Starscream didn’t answer. Instead he crossed his arms tightly over his chest and sunk his head between his shoulders.

“Oh, I get it,” Thundercracker said, nodding. He looked about the group to find they all had his eyes on him. “What? It’s obvious. Screamer doesn’t think he’ll like him back.”

Starscream’s face darkened into a deep shade of purple.

“That’s- that’s not true,” he said, lifting his head just slightly out from it’s hiding space. “I’m just- not one for dating, that’s all.”

Skywaro nudged Starscream with his elbow.

“Bet you’d be up for dating Wheeljack, though, huh, huh?”

“Shut up Skywarp,” Starscream snapped. He stood up straight and fuming and turned on a heel back to the fence gate.

“If he’s not here then I’m going home,” Starscream said, shoving the door open and stomping out into the street. Behind him Skywarp booed. Starscream ignored all of them and flew off.

No longer tired Starscream decided to head to the lab. He had a key to his and Skyfire’s lab which he had stolen from the staff. Skyfire had a key, which he often misplaced, but Starscream wasn’t allowed to have one because he wasn’t the lead on their project. Which was a load of scrap, but Starscream had nimble fingers so it didn’t bother him for long.

Starscream sighed, swinging the key from the tip of his finger as he strutted down the half darkened hallway and all the way to the lab. Upon approach he noticed the lights on and cocked his head to the side. Starscream quickened his pace. When he reached the door he found it already open. He peeked his head in and found someone sitting at his work bench.

A familiar set of finials lit up as the culprate muttered to himself in frustration.

“Ow!” he yelped, shaking off his hand where the device on the table had shocked him. “Stupid, useless-” he muttered.

Starscream threw himself away from the door and against the wall.

“Frag,” he swore. He took a deep vent and stood up straight. “Okay,” he whispered to himself. “Just stay cool. Stay cool,” Starscream forced a smirk. “It’s just Wheeljack,” the forced smirk fell. “Just Wheeljack,” he clenched his fists. “Wheeljack. Regulator Wheeljack,” he muttered to himself, forcing himself to the door.

Technically he could go back to his dorm. There was nothing stopping him. Nothing that was forcing him to go into that lab. Starscream did find himself suddenly curious what Wheeljack was doing in his lab, though. Wheeljack had his own lab that he shared with Perceptor.

Starscream pushed the door open slightly but paused. He watched Wheeljack for a moment. He was working on something, probably another phaser or some other ridiculous invention Brainstorm had influenced. Wheeljack’s finials flashed in three colors. Purple, Blue, and pink. Starscream loved when they turned pink, it was adorable. That normally came up when Wheeljack was bashful. It was the closest thing to a blush that Wheeljack had.

Starscream just watched Wheeljack work. He liked to talk to himself, he muttered a lot. It wasn’t all bad it seemed, is was mostly thoughts or nothing. Starscream smiled and leaned his head against the doorframe. His eyes glazed over as he listened to Wheeljack. It was a whole lot of nothing and Starscream loved every word of it.

“Starscream.”

Starscream snapped out of his daydream. Wheeljack was turned around in his stool, his eyes bright and wide.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, quickly clearing off his work space. “I didn’t mean-” he paused. “You’re probably wondering- Skyfire gave me the key, he lets me- is this your workspace, I’m sorry-”

Wheeljack’s hand shook as he shuffled all of his stuff back into his work box. His finials flashed pink as he spoke.

Starscream leaped into action. “Oh no no, please,” he smirked, strutting further into the room. “Keep doing what you’re doing.”

“I ain’t in the way?”

“I mean you are,” Starscream said, shrugging. “But I can just take Skyfire’s. I’m just wondering what you’re doing here so late.”

“Oh, I’m just-” Wheeljack glanced back to the thing he was working on. He shrugged, looking back to Starscream. “Workin’ on a thing. Not anything important. For fun.”

“Ah,” Starscream nodded. “Fun. Yes, I’m sure your thesis and lab partner are just loving your “fun.””

Wheeljack shrugged. “Gotta combat the stress somehow. What’re you doin’ here so late?”

Starscream crossed his arms. “Skipped out on a lame party.”

“Was it lame? Glad I’m missin’ it.”

Starscream seated himself in the stool beside Wheeljack’s

“I’m not really one to ask. I hate parties, Skywarp dragged me along.”

“Skywarp seems one for parties.”

“They were made for eachother.”

For a moment they sat on silence. Wheeljack tapped his hand atop the table and refused to meet Starscream’s gaze.

“Should I go?” Wheeljack asked. “If you wanna work I can leave you alone-”

“Oh no,” Starscream said quickly. “No. You’re fine. I’m probably going to head back to my dorm.”

“If you wanna work-”

“I interrupted you in the middle of something-”

“Really it ain’t a problem, my roommate is used to me-”

“Please. Wheeljack. Just stay.”

“You sure?”

Starscream thought for a moment. He looked between Wheeljack’s project and Wheeljack. Starscream narrowed his eyes.

“Tell me what you’re building.”

Wheeljack looked at his project. “Oh, this old thing? It’s nothing.”

“Oh come on,” Starscream rolled his eyes. “It has to be something, otherwise you wouldn’t have been getting so frustrated over it.”

Wheeljack’s finial flashed pink. “You saw that?”

Starscream nodded.

Wheeljack fiddled with his finial.

“Okay, so don’t tell anyone, but I’m settin’ this baby up for the biggest prank of the semester.”

Starscream smiled. “Now that’s a project I can get behind. What does it do?”

Wheeljack’s eyes smiled as he explained what he had planned for the greatest gag of the century. At the end of it Starscream chuckled.

“Oh you need to make that happen,” he said. “Soon. Before the semester ends.”

Wheeljack patted his invention. “I know. I just don’t know where, ya know? I mean- I don’t wanna get in trouble with the school or anything.”

Starscream glanced off. He hummed. A smirk slipped onto his lips.

“I know just the place.”

* * *

 

“You made it!” Skyfire proclaimed.

Starscream ran into Wheeljack’s back.

“Oh, uh, Skyfire,” Wheeljack said, “Hey- still here?”

Starscream put his hands on Wheeljack’s shoulders and tried to hold back his smirk.

“Come on,” Starscream said.

Skyfire’s smile fell. “What are you-?”

Starscream giggled. “Nothing,” he said, not holding back his smile. “Nothing at all. We just need to get upstairs,” Starscream said, throwing Skyfire a look.

Skyfire’s cocked a brow. His eyes popped wide. “Oh. Oh,” he smiled. “Ooohh,” he nodded. “Okay, I’ll let you two go.”

Wheeljack rushed off with Starscream still attached to his shoulders.

“That was kinda suggestive, wasn’t it?” Wheeljack asked.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s the only way we can get by unquestioned,” Starscream said, speaking into Wheeljack’s ear.

“Okay, I know that but-” Wheeljack’s ears flashed pink. “Don’t ya mind people thinkin’ you did that sorta thing with me?”

“Nope. Not one bit,” Starscream’s talons tapped rhythmically in Wheeljack’s shoulder. “Actually- I prefer it.”

Wheeljack stiffened but kept walking. They snuck into one of the unoccupied bedrooms and plant their trap. Wheeljack set it under the bed and set the trigger.

“Planted,” Wheeljack said, hauling himself off the floor. “Next couple who comes in will be in for a big surprise.”

Starscream smiled, his eyes hazy as he stared at Wheeljack from where he’d perched on the end of the bed.

“Yes,” Starscream said, flicking his toe. “I probably shouldn’t lean back too much.”

“Long as you ain’t in the center you’re good.”

“We should probably stay in here for a while for the ruse to work.”

“Or we could bail and pretend it didn’t happen.”

Starscream’s smile fell. “What? Embarrassed to be seen with me?”

“No,” Wheeljack said quickly. “No. I didn’t mean- I was thinkin’ the opposite.”

Starscream cocked a brow. “What? That I’ll be embarrassed to be seen with you? You’ve got to be kidding.”

“No, not really. I mean look at you,” Wheeljack full hand pointed to Starscream. “An’ then look at me. That’s opposite ends of the spectrum.”

Starscream’s brow sprung up. “Wheeljack do you have a mouth?”

“Uh- yeah.”

“Can I see it?”

Starscream stood from the bed and wandered over to where Wheeljack was standing. Wheeljack retracted his mask and shrugged.

“Not much to see,” Wheeljack said, keeping a hand over his mouth.

Starscream furrowed his brow. “I still can’t see your face, come on,” he insisted, taking Wheeljack by the wrist.

Wheeljack turned his head away more. “No. No, you can see it, it’s fine-”

“Come on Wheeljack,” Starscream tugged Wheeljack’s hand off his face. Wheeljack finally looked at him, his lips drawn into a hard line. The first thing Starscream noticed were the scars decorating Wheeljack’s mouth. For a moment they just stared at each other.

“How would you feel if I kissed you, Wheeljack?” Starscream asked.

Wheeljack shrugged. “I dunno, probably pretty good. But yer never gonna-”

Starscream pressed their lips together. He took in a deep vent as he grabbed the back of his Wheeljack’s head to deepen the kiss. They moved, lips working together in a hungry rhythm. After almost thirty seconds Starscream let go, venting hard. He smiled.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the moment I met you,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Wheeljack said between pants. “Do you wanna- do it again?”

“Absolutely.”

They went back at it. Wheeljack’s hands tentatively wandered to Starscream’s hips while Starscream grabbed Wheeljack’s cheeks. Starscream hummed, moving their lips together in a mess of desperation and passion. Wheeljack’s hand slipped down and squeezed Starscream’s aft. Starscream squeaked and chuckled into the kiss, smiling but not separating. In response he wrapped his arms around Wheeljack’s neck and let them hang off his shoulders.

After almost three minutes they separated, lips messy, vents hitched and panting.

“We should probably get going,” Wheeljack said, “don’t wanna ruin the surprise for everyone.”

Starscream nodded. “True. We can continue in the street.”

Hand in hand they snuck from the party. When they passed by Skywarp and Thundercracker they heard some whoops and hollers which they ignored.

Starscream and Wheeljack settled themselves across the street from the frat house and waited on curb. Starscream sat with his legs out and his hands supporting behind him while Wheeljack sat cross legged.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Starscream asked.

“Buncha horny college students?”

A burst of pink powder erupted from every door and window in the frat house. A symphony of screams and moans came directly after. People filed out of the house and yard waving the pink substance away from their face.

“I’d say soon.”

Starscream nodded. His put his hand up, palm facing Wheeljack.

Wheeljack gave Starscream a high five.

When the amusement died down they hauled themselves off the street.

“So,” Starscream held out. “My place?”

Wheeljack cocked a brow. “Are we gonna interface?”

Starscream shrugged. “Do you want to?”

“Eh. I ain’t really one to jump into that on the first date.”

“Good. Because I have a better idea.” 

* * *

 

Skywarp returned to the dorm with Thundercracker in tow and pink dust still falling from his frame. As soon as he stepped into the room he paused, making Thundercracker run into him.

Skyfire chuckled and whipped out his phone.

“I’m sending this to everyone,” he whispered, taking a picture of the very warm and very asleep pair tangled up in Starscream’s bed.

Starscream grumbled in his sleep and rubbed his cheek against Wheeljack’s, cuddling closer.

“Awww,” Thundercracker said. “They’re adorable,” he nudged Skywarps arm. “Send it to Skyfire.”

“Do you think I could use this as blackmail?”

“No.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

Skywarp chuckled. “We should go to your dorm.”

“Yeah.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker vacated the dorm.

Starscream split his eyes open and lifted his head. Wheeljack grumbled sleepily.

“Hm? What’s goin’ on?”

“Nothing,” Starscream said, laying his head back down. He gave Wheeljack a kiss on the cheek. “Just go back to sleep.”


End file.
